Second Guess
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Shizuka worries for her brother after Battle City and arranges a meeting with 'the other Yuugi'.


Battle City was less than twenty-four hours over and already Shizuka's older brother was ready to throw himself into the fray. Despite all the excitement it seemed that he still had no problem knocking himself out early and sleeping so deeply that not even a war outside would wake him up. Shizuka had offered for him to stay at their mother's with her but he refused. In the end it was good that he had because she realized she hadn't wanted to hear them fight all evening. She hadn't wanted to hear their father and him fight either, but it seemed like he was out at a bar.

Once her brother was out she busied herself with her laptop that Honda had let her keep, looking up all the footage of his previous duels. Duelist Kingdom was such a strange conception, she wondered what Pegasus Crawford must have really been like. Jonouchi had been so lucky to meet him! Even though she tried to keep herself cheery she couldn't keep her thoughts from straying. Tomorrow afternoon her elder brother was going to challenge Yuugi to a duel. And she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

Yuugi was such a strong competitor. He had that mysterious dark side that came out, too, and that made him even stronger. It wasn't too long before she started looking up videos of Yuugi, instead. She wished that she hadn't. He was so strong. …stronger than her brother, even. Watching them duel each other in the Duelist Kingdom semi-final made her heart twist. They were such good friends, but no matter how hard her brother struggled, Yuugi came out triumphant. On top. And she knew what losing did to her brother.

Jonouchi was the best, there was no doubt about that. Try as he might, too, he put on a brave face when he lost. She'd seen it before. It was then she realized she didn't want her brother to lose anymore. She didn't want him to face against Yuugi- even to prove his own strengths. How could he, when he had a high possibility of losing? Anzu was always going on about how amazing Yuugi was when he dueled. Confident. Impossible to beat. Every competitor that had come across him he laid down. Would her brother be next? It would kill him. She was sure of it. No matter how he smiled. The truth was that she knew Jonouchi had low self esteem. He had little confidence in his abilities.

But there was no mistaking he was the greatest! Shizuka wouldn't believe otherwise. Her brother was strong! …but strong enough to beat Yuugi? Strong enough to come out of that battle unmarred? She was suddenly unsure. Watching Yuugi lay down defeat after defeat… she didn't want that for him.

It was the anxiousness that welled in her that led her to a most awful decision. Before she could stop herself she'd already sent a text to Yuugi's phone. One that she regretted only when she arrived early to the spot she'd asked him to meet her. Earlier than his duel with Jonouchi. She just wanted… she just wanted to talk to him.

Sitting by herself for so long, watching the kids duel on their own, she had some more time to her thoughts. Time that wasn't filled with absolute worry for her brother, bolstered by his snoring only five feet away. She watched them fight, and lose, and win, and come out smiling. Jonouchi looked like that too. Even when he lost, he always got back up. That was what was so great about him. Even in the face of defeat.. even when it hurt, Jonouchi was always capable of fighting through it. He was strong. The strongest person she knew.

It was then she realized her mistake. Too little too late as she watched Yuugi cross the street to meet her.

He was wearing those dark eyes, the ones he showed when he was dueling. This was the other Yuugi? That's what she'd heard them call him. But she didn't completely understand it. Now seeing him she felt shy.

"Hi." She stood, clutching her hands in front of her.

"You wanted to talk?" He looked just as uncertain. Was that persona only meant for dueling?

Putting on a smile she nodded. "I did but… I think I changed my mind."

His head tilted. "Did you? About what?" It wasn't often that he came out to 'talk'. But Yuugi had felt certain that Shizuka had wanted to talk to him specifically, since her text had been about the duel. Yuugi also felt that she would gain something more by talking to his other, instead of himself. He just had that feeling.

"I wanted to tell you to call off the duel- or I think even go easy on Jonouchi." She blurted out, knowing that if she didn't force herself to explain she'd come up with a ridiculous lie.

The other Yuugi's eyebrows rose. "He'd be very upset if he knew you asked that." Most certainly. Jonouchi would never want that- not that he would ever give it, either. Dueling was about fighting with your all. Jonouchi deserved that.

"I know. I know." She reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know he would. That's why I changed my mind." She was at a little bit of a loss when Yuugi studied her silently.

Even more so when he smiled at her. "Good."

She smiled back, a little more easily and a little less forced. "Mm! He's strong! And he'll give you a tough time! I believe he'll win!" She had to believe. Believe in her brother's strengths.

"We'll see. I'm looking forward to that duel." One where they weren't forced together by circumstance or finals or trials. One that just tested their strengths fairly. For no titles, though there was a card involved. Just because they wanted to battle each other. It was a magnificent feeling. "But you're right. He is strong. One of the strongest duelists I know."

"I'm glad you'd say something like that." Because Yuugi was a champion. Even if her brother would say he didn't need the praise, he'd be happy too. She leaned in, getting a tense out of him that she found a little satisfying. Even Shizuka could be mischievous at times! …so she'd attest to. "When you look at me like that I know why he wants you to duel him."

"Like what?" He felt a little out of place. His hands went into his pockets to try and keep his casual demeanor.

"You know! Like you!" A soft laugh that had his expression transforming to even more apprehension. She found she delighted in it a bit more than she should have.

He had to wonder, "Are you two trying to pull a trick on me?" Was Jonouchi somewhere? Not that he'd try to duck out of the duel, but just try to get a laugh in before it started. That didn't feel so farfetched.

She laughed even more. "Don't be so suspicious!"

His lips pressed a little thin. He wasn't sure he liked this. He could even feel Yuugi's enjoyment somewhere from their soul room. He was being laughed at twofold. "Okay…"

"Come on." She took hold of his arm without thinking. Yuugi was a good friend, after all, it was time to start treating him like one. "Let's get a shake before your duel." When she got no protest out of him it made her feel good. Her brother's oncoming duel would be a tough one, but Yuugi- both Yuugis, they were good people. She was glad her brother had friends like them. So much so that all she knew she wanted to do was get to know them better. Even when they wore suspicious faces at her expense.


End file.
